


Come Here Often?

by gilestel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fan Comics, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, Waiting Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilestel/pseuds/gilestel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which best friends are endearingly stubborn and the VA waiting room is a happening place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here Often?

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to cross-posting this from tumblr!  
> Original post: https://gil-estel.tumblr.com/post/143973693136/idk-what-this-is-but-i-spent-wayyyy-too-much-time

**Author's Note:**

> Transcript:  
>  **Page 1**  
>  Bucky: You know Steve, you really don't have to tag along to these appointments.  
> Steve: I meant it when I said I was with you 'til the end of the line, Buck.  
> Tony: I'm just sayin'... I could have you transferred to one of the BEST hospitals in the world in 30 seconds flat.  
> Rhodey: TONY. We've discussed this. I'm happy staying with the VA.  
>  **Page 2**  
>  Sam: Hey, Steve! Any chance we'll see you at group this week?  
> Steve: Sorry, Sam. I'm just here for Bucky.  
> Sam: Ah well... One day I'll talk you into it. (hey, he listens to you, right?)  
> Nurse: Mr. Barnes?  
> Sam: You know he's making amazing progress, right?  
> Steve: Yeah. I still worry, though.  
>  **Page 3**  
>  Tony: I could build you legs. You'd be a cyborg. It'd be cool.  
> Rhodey: Seriously, Tones. You don't need to hover. (don't you have a company to run?)  
> Rhodey: Do NOT let him back here.  
> Nurse: (gotcha)  
> Rhodey: I'll be fine.  
>  **Page 4**  
>  -  
>  **Page 5**  
>  Tony: ...  
> Tony: You come here often?


End file.
